Back To The Way It Once Was
by yellowsocks
Summary: It's been 4 years since they all graduated from Tree Hill High. Nathan left Haley and James, Lucas and Peyton drifted apart. But when everyone comes back to Tree Hill, maybe things will go back to normal, or maybe it's just too late.[COMPLETE]
1. Memories

**A/N: Okay so I guess this is kind of like, my Season 5. I'm hoping to have a little bit of everything in here. **

* * *

He stood there, his eyes not wanting to believe what they were seeing.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. He's gone."  
He fell to his knees. He had been there when the old man had collapsed on the basketball court, had ridden in the ambulance the whole way to the hospital. Lucas Scott had witnessed the death of Whitey Durham. He watched as they wheeled the bed away, looking at the old man's pale face for the final time. This was going to change his life, and the lives of many other ex- Tree Hill residents.

"If you were to ask me who Whitey was to me, I would tell you he was like a father I never had. He coached me in basketball for the last two years of my high school life. He offered me the assistant coaching position. He was there for me. Through everything. There won't be a day he's gone that I won't miss him, but he wouldn't want us all to dwell on this. Whitey cared for every person that he met, but he's gone to join his wife Camilla, up in the place where one day we all will hopefully be. May he rest in peace."  
Bowing his head, Lucas made his way back to his seat and looked into the sad faces that filled the church.

There was not a dry eye in Tree Hill that night. Coach Durham had meant a lot to everyone and it was a shame to see him go, even if they knew he would be a lot happier with Camilla. Everyone cried because they had lost a man that had been a part of Tree Hill for as long as everyone else can remember. People who hadn't even been anywhere near Tree Hill in years missed him and came back for the funeral. But when people come back, issues that had once been buried, resurface. Just like the old faces that the residents of Tree Hill thought would be gone forever.

The door creaked open slowly and everything was the same as she'd left it all those years ago.  
"I'm home," She whispered, as she dropped her bag on the ground beside her.

There was no one there, as usual. Her dad had moved to Seattle years ago. But he didn't want to get rid of his house in Tree Hill. All the memories that he had there were priceless and so he kept it, knowing that if he or Peyton ever returned, they would have a place to stay. She walked into the living room, collapsing on to the couch.

She had never wanted to come back. This place only reminded her of the way things used to be, and the way they no longer were. Seeing him today at the funeral, had almost killed her. He had once meant so much to her.

But now, Lucas Scott was only a part of her dreams. This was the first time she'd seen him in these 4 years. He had always told her, he would love her forever. But forever is so different in the real world. In high school, forever seems plausible. But out here, forever seems so much bigger than us. Because it really is a long time.

That's probably why when Haley came back into town, she and James came alone.

She held the young boy in her arms, his face so angelic and innocent at the age of only 4 years. He didn't understand enough yet to know where his Daddy had gone. He didn't know why he was in this strange new town, with all these different faces, people he had known for only a few months at the beginning of his life.

It was a dark and misty night in Tree Hill and Haley James Scott walked down the streets, just trying to find a place to stay. The only hotel in town was completely booked. She had no relatives left in Tree Hill except for her in laws, and even she wasn't crazy enough to stay with them. She hadn't even spoken to their son in the past 6 months.

She remembered that day well...

_"Nathan, where are you going?" She asked, as she walked into the kitchen, leaning in the doorframe.  
__"Far away from here." He replied, digging through a pile of papers on the counter, trying to find the car keys.  
__"Don't do this, things will get better." She pleaded, trying to lock eyes with him, but he wouldn't look up at her.  
__"It's over, Haley." He sighed.  
__She shook her head, "It'll never be over. Not to me."  
__He found the keys and picking up the bag off the ground and hanging it over his shoulder, he looked at his wife one last time before walking out the front door._

She hadn't seen him since. Except for today. He had walked into the funeral, seconds after it started, sliding into a pew at the back of the church. The moment it was over, he left once again, and Haley doubted he was still in town. The street lights shone over head and the night air was becoming chilly. She vowed to stop at the next house she recognized. And there it was.

The apartment she and Nathan had once shared stood in front of her. She sighed, and walked up the steps and knocked quickly on the door. It swung open almost immediately and there she was. A face Haley had once known so well, but she hadn't even seen in all these years.

"Haley." The girl breathed.  
"Oh, Brooke." Haley smiled, but her eyes filled with tears.  
Brooke grinned, hugging her friend tightly.  
"I need a place to stay," Haley whispered, as the tears slipped slowly down her cold face, "Well, we need a place to stay."  
The little boy laughed, his eyes sparkling as he played with his mother's hair.  
"Sure, Tutor Mom." Brooke said, "Come in."

She stepped to the side, letting her in the door and Haley took a look around. The apartment was so much the same, bringing back old memories of the days when everything had been like it should still be. She followed Brooke over to the couch, where they both sat, James on Haley's lap, and shared stories of things that had happened to them over the past four years.

"He was a good man." Karen whispered.

Lucas nodded, as he absent mindedly stroked his little sister's hair. They sat in the back seat of his mom's car, on their way back to the house. Karen sat in the front, trying not to cry.  
They were soon driving down a street Lucas recognized and he wondered which it was. That was when they slowly drove by a house that Lucas had once spent so much time at.

"Mom, wait." Lucas said, as she noticed the light in the window upstairs was on.  
Karen stopped the car and turned to face her son, "What?"  
"I need to talk to Peyton." He sighed, "I'll come home in the morning."Karen nodded understandingly.

Lucas opened the car door and hopped out, walking up the sidewalk and knocking on the door. He heard feet come running down the stairs, and then the door opened, that blonde girl he had once loved so much standing behind it.

* * *

**Leave a review:) They make me happy.**


	2. Change Your Mind

**A/N: I just added the last chapter for 'Always & Forever', so now this is the only fic I'm working on. I'll try and get at least one, maybe more updates in before Wednesday, but then I don't have access to a computer until July 13th. After that, I'll update a lot more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Her green eyes quickly filled with hatred and anger and through clenched teeth she muttered, "What are you doing here?"  
He sighed, understanding her hate for him, "Peyton, I just want to talk."  
"Well," She smiled sweetly, "Did it ever occur to you, that you might possibly be an ass, and I never want to talk to you again?"  
"Peyton please," He begged, "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You should have thought of that before you left me." She spat, slamming the door in his face and marching back up the stairs.

Lucas bit his lip, and once he could no longer hear her moving, he slowly twisted the doorknob. The door slowly swung open and Lucas closed it softly behind him, before creeping up the stairs. He saw the light coming from her room, flood the hallway and he slowly made his way towards the door. He poked his head around the door and saw her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He stood up straight and walked into her room.

"I don't want to scare you." He said blandly.  
Well, he did anyways, because she must have jumped a mile.  
"Son of a..." Peyton exclaimed, "Lucas Eugene Scott. What part of go away, didn't you understand?"  
"All of it." He frowned.  
"I don't want to talk to you." She said as she turned her back to him.  
"Then don't talk, just listen." He sighed, "Peyton, you are the one. You always have been, always will be. When I first met you, I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But high school ended, and I got scared. Things in the real world are so different, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I had my coaching job, you had your job in California. And none of it seemed to fit together. I just thought it would be easier on the both of us if we were apart. I was wrong. Yes, that's right. I just admitted that for once, I was wrong. Does that make you happy? I missed you more than you'll ever believe, but I figured you were over me. I should have gone after you, I should have apologized for being a dumb ass. But I was scared."  
"It's too late for apologies, Luke. You meant something to me. And I thought I made that clear back then." She said as she turned back to look at him, "Everything happens for a reason. So we're over."  
Luke frowned, but nodded anyways.  
"I'll be seeing you, Peyton." He smiled, as he left her room.

"That little..."  
"Brooke, let's not say things we'll regret. He made his decision, he walked away. And yeah, I love him. But it's over. He's not even here anymore." Haley frowned.  
Brooke bit her lip nervously.  
"Spill. What do you know?" Haley demanded.  
"I talked to him earlier today." She admitted, "He's staying at the hotel in town."  
Haley's eyes widened, "Please tell me you're kidding."  
Brooke shook her head, "Sorry Hales. I wish I was."  
"Maybe I should just go home." Haley said.  
"No!" Brooke exclaimed, "You can't leave now, maybe this is a chance to fix your problems."  
Haley sighed, "Maybe..."  
"It's going to be okay, Tutor Mom, you'll make it through." Brooke smiled, hugging her friend.  
"Thanks Brooke." Haley grinned, "I'm going to go check on James. Be back in a minute."  
Brooke nodded as her friend got up from the couch and walked down the hall.

Haley walked into the small room where the little boy was sleeping and she sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Why'd your daddy have to leave, James?" She whispered, but the boy didn't hear her, because he was fast asleep.  
"I loved him, I still do. Always, and forever."  
Haley lay down next to the boy, and cried, because she was sick of waiting for him to come back to her. Sick of breaking her own heart.

"Can I help you?"  
"My name is Nathan Scott, I have a reservation."  
The receptionist checked his computer quickly.  
"I'm sorry sir, there's no reservation here for a Nathan Scott."  
"I booked it last week!"  
"I apologize, but we have no rooms available."  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "See if I ever come back here again."  
"I hope you enjoyed your stay, sir."  
Nathan laughed in the man's face and he left. He looked around him, wondering where he could possibly stay. It was late, and everyone was probably asleep. It was then he remembered a conversation he'd had earlier.

_"Nathan Scott. Well what do you know?"  
__Nathan turned and saw the brunette girl running towards him.  
__He gave her a quick hug, "Hi Brooke."  
__"Hey you. You staying the night?"  
__"Yeah I have reservations at the hotel. I'll leave sometime this week, probably. What about you?"  
__"I'm in town for good. Actually, I'm renting your old apartment."  
__"Nice." Nathan nodded.  
__"Why don't you just come stay with me? Instead of wasting money on a hotel." Brooke suggested.  
__Nathan shook his head, "Nah. I think I'll be fine at the hotel."  
__Brooke shrugged, "Okay, well I'll see you around I guess then. My offer stands if you change your mind."  
__Nathan nodded, "Later Brooke."_

Well, Nathan Scott had definitely had a change of mind. Grabbing his bags, he headed down the street, just wanting to get some sleep.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! **


	3. Wish Upon A Shooting Star

**A/N: Chapter 3:) This is probably the last chapter until July 13th but I might get another one up tomorrow. Depends on if I get the chance to write it or not :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the couch when Haley walked back in the room, and seeing the redness in her eyes, she could tell her friend had been crying.  
"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she embraced her.  
Haley shook her head, "It was all lies."  
"What was all lies?" Brooke questioned, a confused looked on her face.  
"He never even loved me. All those years meant nothing to him, I meant nothing to him." She sobbed.  
"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, "Don't even think like that. He married you. Twice even! He had a kid with you. Even after you ran away with Chris Keller..." But she trailed off, not wanting to hurt her friend more.  
Haley sighed, "But then why did he leave?"  
"You'd have to ask him," Brooke shrugged.  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"Wait here," Brooke smiled as she hopped up to answer the door.

Haley nodded slowly, and listened quietly as Brooke greeted the person.  
"So, um, Haley." She said, as she came back in the room. "Here's your chance."  
Haley raised an eyebrow and turned around.  
"Her chance for what?" Nathan asked, as he walked in behind her.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked home, feeling like an idiot. He should have never gone to see Peyton. It was dumb. He was dumb. He never should have left her. She was his everything. But she didn't care about him anymore. She had given up years ago. But he hadn't forgotten her, not even once. She was always on his mind. He looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling softly in the dark of the night. Just then, one shot across the sky. Lucas remembered when he was little, how he and his mom had looked out the window at night, and would wish upon those shooting stars. It had never worked before, but maybe things had changed.

"I wish that...that she would forgive me." Lucas whispered.  
But do wishes really come true?

"Nathan." She whispered.  
"What is this, some kind of set up?" Nathan asked, turning to Brooke, "This is why you wanted me to stay here? So I'd have to face her again?"  
Haley shook her head, "Nathan, she didn't know I was going to show up tonight, I promise."  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Nathan said, looking between Brooke and Haley.  
"It's the truth, Nathan." Brooke said softly.  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have come here."  
"Nathan, can we please just talk?" Haley pleaded.  
"What's there to talk about?" Nathan asked.  
Haley opened her mouth, but Brooke cut her off, "The fact that you left your wife and son. The fact that you never came back, never tried to call. The fact that you're a wimp."  
"Was I talking to you?" Nathan said, glaring at Brooke.  
"No." Brooke admitted, "But I was talking to you."  
Nathan looked at her as if she was insane.  
"Sit down, heartbreaker." She said, returning the look.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
"Your worst nightmare." Brooke hissed, her eyes narrowing.

When Lucas finally saw his house in the distance, he smiled. He was beyond tired and couldn't wait to fall into bed and get some rest. But little did he know at that point, he wasn't going to bed for a while yet. He turned and walked up his driveway, and was on the porch before he realized there was someone there.

"You're early." The man muttered.  
"Mouth?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"The one and only." Mouth grinned.  
Lucas hugged him quickly.  
"What are you doing here?" He smiled.  
"Same thing everyone else is. Going to Whitey's funeral."  
"I meant on my porch, Mouth."  
"Oh. Right." Mouth laughed, "Your mom said you weren't home and that you'd be back in the morning. I have no where to stay, so I just decided to wait here."  
"What did you need to see me for?" Lucas asked as he sat on the window sill.  
Mouth shrugged, "You're my friend, I haven't seen you in all these years. I figured now was as good a time as any."

Lucas nodded, "So how's life been treating you?"  
"Not so bad, not so good. I'm still the lonely nerd, so not much has changed."  
"What about Rachel? You and her were pretty close."  
"She went to New York. I stayed in North Carolina. We just never talked." Mouth sighed.  
"Do you still love her?"  
"You could say that." Mouth replied.  
"Look, why don't you come in. You can spend the night. I'm dead tired, we'll talk more in the morning."  
Mouth nodded, "Works for me."

Within minutes, Nathan and Haley were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Brooke pacing back and forth in front of the couch.  
"Are we just going to sit here all night?" Nathan finally asked.  
"If that's what it takes to get you two to get back together." Brooke said, plastering a sickly sweet smile on her face.  
"Brooke, he doesn't love me." Haley sighed.  
"Who said I didn't love you?" Nathan exclaimed.  
"If you loved me, you never would have left." Haley replied.  
"I was just... stressed. Things weren't working out."  
"Nathan, you got fired. No one died, no one was sick. You lost your damn job." Haley yelled, "And instead of looking for a new one, you left."  
"I needed some time to myself, some time to think."  
"We could have got throught it together." Haley said softly.  
"I..." Nathan tried to come up with yet another excuse, but there were none left to use.  
"I love you Nathan. And I always will. I just don't like you so much right now." Haley said, and with that she stood up, and walked out of the room.  
"I hope you're happy now." Brooke sneered as she too left, to go make sure Haley was okay.  
"No, I'm not happy," Nathan whispered once she was gone, "Not without Haley."

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	4. Surprises

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for getting this chapter done :) I may be able to get another one up before the end of today. But I doubt it, so this is most likely it until July 13th. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine. :(**

* * *

The sun slowly began to creep through the window and the birds chirped quietly outside. It seemed like such a beautiful day outside, but weather can be deceiving.

Peyton Sawyer woke up, that very sun, shining brightly in her eyes. She opened them slowly and attempted to sit up, but found she didn't have the slightest bit of energy. She rolled over to face the ceiling and was surprised at what she found sitting at the foot of her bed. Well, less surprised, more scared beyond belief.

She screamed rather loudly, but that was before she realized who it was.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Why does everyone insist on doing that?" Peyton muttered to herself, remembering how much she'd jumped when Lucas had snuck up on her the night before.  
"I'm not the first?"  
Peyton shook her head, "What are you doing here?"  
"Whitey's funeral."  
Peyton nodded slowly, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too. How's Lucas?"  
"You'd have to ask him, we're over." Peyton sighed.  
"Oh. I'm sorry..." He said slowly.  
"No you're not. You're happy." Peyton laughed.  
He sighed, "You're right. I am happy."  
Peyton punched his arm softly.  
"Are you in town for good?" Peyton asked, "No more running?"  
Jake nodded, "This is where I belong."  
Peyton smiled and for the first time in months, she was happy because things were finally looking like they might work out.

"Good Morning Tutor Mom!" Brooke exclaimed as she bounced into the room.  
Haley rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Hey Tigger."  
Brooke smiled, "Who wants pancakes?"  
"Mmm. I like pancakes." Haley muttered.  
"Well then get your butt out of bed and come have some!"  
"But, Brooke. You don't know how to make pancakes." Haley said, a confused look on her face, as  
she slowly sat up.  
"I know." Brooke laughed, and with that she left the room.  
Haley put on a sweater and slowly followed her friend.

Walking into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"One pancake or two?" Nathan asked.  
"Good morning to you too." Haley smiled sarcastically.  
"Look, I was a jerk last night. I'm sorry, okay? I'm trying to make up for it."  
"Two." Haley replied as she took a seat between Brooke and James.

Nathan flipped two pancakes onto a plate and placed them in front of her. Grabbing the syrup, she began drenching her pancakes in syrup. She just sat there, squeezing the bottle on to her plate, watching Nathan instead of the pancakes.  
"Whoa there, Tutor Mom." Brooke said as she grabbed the bottle of syrup from her friend just as it was about to get all over the table.  
"Hmm?" Haley said, still not taking her eyes of Nathan.  
Nathan looked around the room uncomfortably, looking for a way of escaping.  
"I'm going to have a shower." Nathan finally said.  
Brooke nodded as she watched him walk down the hallway.  
"What was that about?" She whispered to Haley.  
Haley merely shrugged, as if to say she didn't feel much like talking about it.  
"Mommy, can I have more pancakes?" James asked.

"Mom!" Lucas shouted, "We're leaving now, we'll be back in a while."  
"Okay, I love you!" She yelled back.  
"Love you too." Lucas laughed as he and Mouth walked out the door.  
"So," Mouth asked, "Where are we going?"  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Lucas said, smiling mischievously  
Mouth sighed, but grinned at the same time, wondering what exactly Lucas had up his sleeve.

It had been such a long time since Lucas had walked the streets of Tree Hill. He had been here once in all the 4 years since he'd graduated. Mouth had lived here his whole life, and Lucas kind of felt sorry for him, because there's a whole world out there to explore. And Mouth, other than his and Rachel's road trip to Honey Grove, Texas after Senior Prom, hadn't seen any of it.

"Luke," Mouth whined, "Why can't you just tell me?"  
Luke shook his head.  
"Please?" Mouth begged.  
"I'm not telling you, Mouth." Lucas insisted.  
"Why not?" Mouth said, folding his arms.  
"Because we're there." Lucas laughed.  
Mouth looked up at the house that stood before him, and his eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh no." Mouth shook his head, "No, I can't..."  
"Oh, but you can." Lucas grinned as he ran up the steps, ringing the doorbell twice.  
Mouth slowly walked over to join his friend on the steps, waiting nervously for the door to open.  
And it did.

* * *

**I know, I'm such a mean author, leaving you wondering whose house there at for like...10 days. But, let me know whose house you think it should be. :) (Reviews make me happy)**


	5. Only Time Will Tell

**A/N: I'm baack :) Okay, so I have actually written up to Chapter 8, so it's just a matter of typing/editing/posting. Which may take a while. But I'll try and have them up soon. :)  
Also, I just want to say that even if you don't particularily like a pairing right now, don't give up on the story, because they are definitely going to change quite a bit. Okay, that's all! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own One Tree Hill, only in my dreams sadly.**

* * *

"Mouth? Lucas?"  
"Hey." Lucas smiled, "I brought you a present."  
Mouth frowned as Lucas pointed at him, not so sure that he wanted to be her present. Not sure he wanted to be her anything.  
"I don't want it." She said stiffly, her face void of emotion.  
It was like a knife had pierced his heart when she said those four words. He glared angrily at her and watched as she fell to pieces before him.  
"I... I didn't mean it, not like that. Mouth, I'm sorry it was..." She trailed off, burying her face in her hands.  
"Save it Rachel." Mouth spat. "I don't need to hear your lies."  
And with that he left Rachel and Lucas standing there, Rachel in misery and Lucas confused beyond belief.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems. I thought I was helping." Lucas frowned.  
Rachel shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'm the one that messed up."  
"You didn't mess up, he's just...hurting." Lucas sighed.  
"Do you want to come in?" Rachel asked.  
Lucas shrugged, "Sure."  
They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
"So how's Peyton?" Rachel asked, trying to make conversation.  
Lucas simply rolled his eyes, "Don't ask."  
"Oh, you guys ended things? I'm sorry."  
Lucas nodded, "We kind of just...fell apart. What about you and Mouth?"  
"There never really was a 'Me and Mouth' " Rachel laughed bitterly, "I went away, he stayed here, end of story."  
"He loves you, Rachel." Lucas whispered.  
Rachel nodded, her eyes filling with tears.  
"So what's wrong then?"  
"Guys only ever wanted me for what's on the outside. I was always just another pretty face, and that worked for me. But Mouth doesn't care about how I look. He sees my heart, what's on the inside. And that scares me. I know I'm pretty on the outside, but on the inside, it's not so beautiful. I'm so, insecure. Scared. I'm not enough."  
"First of all, did you not hear what I just said?" Lucas asked, "He loves you. And that's enough for him. Secondly, you are enough. You just have to stop putting up those damn walls. Let people in."  
Rachel didn't know what to say to that. So she said nothing. Instead, she kissed him.

"James and I are going for a walk." Haley shouted to anyone who would listen, as she grabbed the keys off the counter.  
"Mind if I come?" She heard him ask as he walked into the kitchen.  
Haley shrugged, "It's not up to me Nathan. You're free to do whatever you want."  
But she knew she wanted him to come, she wanted a chance to talk to him.  
She watched as he grabbed his jacket and followed her out the door.  
James seemed to be staring at his father intently, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to trust him. Haley grabbed the little boy's hand and began to walk off down the street.  
"Hey wait!" Nathan exclaimed, "I thought we could talk."  
"What's there to talk about?" Haley asked, gripping the small boy's hand tighter.  
"That I'm an ass." Nathan sighed, "That I should have never run away."  
"But you did." Haley laughed, "And what's worse is you never came back. You left me to raise a four year old all by myself. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.  
"I made a mistake." Nathan said.  
"And some mistakes can't be forgiven." Haley said, glaring at him. She picked James up off the ground, and walked away leaving Nathan standing there alone, just the way he had wanted it. But now, he wasn't so sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure if he liked the decisions he had made in the last few months. He wanted his old life back, he wanted to erase all the mistakes he had made with Haley and start over again.

"So." Jake smiled, "What are your plans for today?"  
"To start rebuilding my life in Tree Hill." Peyton answered simply.  
"You mean you're staying?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised.  
Peyton nodded, "California was nice and all, but this is my home."  
Jake grinned, hugging Peyton.  
"I've got to go home." Jake said suddenly as he checked the time on his watch, "My parents are looking after Jenny right now, but they have to go out soon. I have to go home and watch her."  
"Okay, I'll call you later." Peyton smiled.  
"Good." Jake said before kissing her cheek softly. He then turned and walked away.  
Peyton raised her hand to her cheek, touching the spot where Jake had kissed her. Was she ready for this again? Could she really put her heart through this again? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I like them. A lot. :)**


	6. Things Change, People Change

**A/N: Yay Chapter 6:) This is probably the last chapter for today, I have a few one shots I want to type up. But more updates tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas, the rest belongs to...well, not me.**

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Karen's Café. What can I get you?" A server he didn't recognize asked him. Although it was no surprise he didn't recognize her. He hadn't been here in 4 years.  
"Coffee," He muttered, "And my mom."  
When the young girl raised an eyebrow at him, he added, "My name is Lucas Scott. I'm Karen's son."  
"Oh. Of course." The girl blushed, "I'll find her for you. And one coffee, coming right up."  
Lucas nodded as she walked away. She'd barely been gone a minute when Karen came out, coffee in hand. She gave it to her son, a concerned look on her face.  
"Hey you." She said, smiling curiously, "Something wrong?"  
"Things have changed." Lucas said simply, "And I'm not so sure I like it."  
"Things have changed? Or people have changed?" Karen laughed.  
"People, I guess." Lucas replied.  
"People change, Luke. It's unavoidable. But it's not always a bad thing."  
He thought about this for a moment.  
"Maybe you're right." He said, setting his half finished coffee on the counter. "Thanks Mom."  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving the café.  
"I sure hope I'm right," She whispered, picking up the cup.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke didn't move, figuring Nathan or Haley would answer it. But the doorbell rang so Brooke got up, sighing and throwing the covers off the bed. She grabbed her house coat from beside the bed and went to get the door. The person was in mid knock when Brooke finally swung the door open.  
"Mouth!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her old friend, so happy to see him.  
"Hey Brooke," Mouth smiled as he held her close.  
"Come on in." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch.  
"How are things?" He asked when they were finally seated.  
Brooke shrugged, "Okay I guess."  
Mouth simply nodded.  
"It's lonely." She sighed, "Nathan and Haley. You and Rachel. Luke and Peyton. Everyone has someone. Except me."  
"There is no me and Rachel." Mouth said, "And Lucas and Peyton are over too."  
"Wow." Brooke said, raising her eyebrows, "Looks like everyone's pretty single. Nathan and Haley are married, but they aren't even talking. Except for the occasional fight about the fact that Nathan ran away 6 months ago."  
"I'm really beginning to think that true love doesn't even exist. So you and Chase called it quits too?" Mouth asked.  
Brooke nodded, "He didn't like me flirting with other guys. And I tried to stop, I really did. I would have done anything to be with him. But it wasn't enough for him."  
"You're enough for me." Mouth breathed.  
"Mouth, I-" But Mouth silenced her, capturing her lips in his. And Brooke didn't mind.

"Hey Brooke, I'm..." But he trailed off hen he saw Brooke and Mouth kissing on the couch, clearly in their own little world.  
Nathan laughed to himself, leaving the house once again. If someone had told him 4 years ago that he would EVER see Brooke and Mouth kissing like that, he would have told them they should go check into the mental hospital, see a doctor. He sat down on the steps, having nothing better to do.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
Nathan looked up, seeing Rachel approaching. He suddenly had a funny feeling in his stomach, knowing that Rachel and Mouth had been pretty close at the end of their senior year.  
"Well, I live here. For now anyways." Nathan smiled.  
"Oh really?" Rachel said, grinning at him. "So, how's Haley?"  
Nathan laughed bitterly, knowing Rachel didn't give a rat's ass how Haley was, but he answered anyways.  
"I wouldn't know. She won't talk to me." Nathan sighed.  
"Uh oh, what did Tutor's Boy do this time?" Rachel asked.  
He rolled his eyes at the dumb nickname. "I left home 6 months ago. I lost my job, and James was acting up and I was just so... confused. I'd had enough. So I took off."  
"That sounds like something I would do!" Rachel exclaimed proudly. Nathan ignored the comment and continued his story.  
"I ran into Brooke at the funeral, and she suggested I stay here with her but I said no, because I already had reservations at the hotel. Or at least I thought I did. I decided to go to Brooke's and..."  
"There Haley was." Rachel finished.  
"Yeah." Nathan said slowly.  
"Do you still love her?" She asked.  
Nathan didn't answer right away. He was trying to figure out if there was a right answer to the question. He started thinking about everything he and Haley had been through. Tutoring, dating, getting married, Haley going on tour, getting married again, the point shaving at the championships, the sex tape, having James. They'd done it all together. But things change. People change. And that's when Nathan decided there was no right answer, so he kissed Rachel.

* * *

**Naley fans, please don't kill me. And don't give up on the story either. You'll get your Naley eventually, trust me. Let me know what you think:)**


	7. Everything I Ever Wanted

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 7. Chapter 8 has been written, so it should be up sometime today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

He found himself on her doorstep once again, ringing that doorbell. He heard her walk down the stairs and he was nervous as hell. The door swung open and he wasted no time. The moment he saw her he kissed her. And to his surprise she didn't pull away. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer and she hung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was then she realized where they were so she broke away, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. They stood there, watching each other, Lucas gazing into Peyton's eyes, slightly dazed.

"I told you I was going to love you forever. And I'm going to." Peyton smiled, "Are you going to love me back this time?"  
"Forever." Lucas nodded.  
Peyton bit her lip, wondering if this was the truth but at this moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss him and forget all that had happened before. And so she did.

"Haley?"

Haley turned, trying to find the person who had called her name, and there he was. Chase Adams walking up to her. She'd never noticed how gorgeous he was before. Probably because she had always loved Nathan. But now, well. She wasn't so sure how she felt about him now. She set James down, taking his hand once again.

"Hey Chase." She smiled, and that's when it hit her. Chase, the man who had broken Brooke's heart.  
"How's it going?" He asked.  
"Not so great." She sighed, thinking about some of the things she'd said to Nathan.  
Chase raised his eyebrows.  
"Long story. Nathan and I aren't exactly...getting along." Haley said, "What about you and Brooke? What happened there?"  
Chase sighed, "I got jealous. Or at least that's what I told her. I was really just scared, I guess. I just loved her so damn much, I was afraid of getting hurt again."  
"And so you hurt her instead? You damn Tree Hill guys are clueless. Brooke would NEVER have hurt you. EVER!" Haley exclaimed, "Look, let's cut to the chase. Do you want her back?"  
Chase nodded slowly, slightly taken aback by Haley's outburst.  
"Then let's go, before it's too late." Haley said before beginning to walk down the street with James.  
Chase simply stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.  
Haley turned to look back at him.  
"Well are you coming or not?" She asked frustratedly.  
Chase nodded and quickly ran off after Haley and James.

They broke apart in time to see the hurt faces that surrounded them. Haley, James and Chase had just rounded the corner, and the front door of the apartment opened as Brooke and Mouth were just about to leave, Mouth's arm wrapped around Brooke's waist.

There was Haley, watching Nathan, her husband kiss another woman. And not just any other woman. The woman that had once tried to break up their marriage. The scum that she had once slapped. What right did Rachel Gatina have to be kissing her husband? This was the last straw. She had been nice to her, one too many times. Rachel Gatina was a dead bitch walking.

There was Chase who was trying to pretend he didn't see trying to pretend he didn't see how close Mouth was standing to Brooke. To the girl HE loved. He had never really known Mouth but now he hated the guy. The guy who was ruining his chances of winning Brooke back. Mouth was supposed to love that Rachel girl, the one that had just kissed Haley's husband. Oh dear, how complicated this gets.

There was Mouth watching the lips he had once kissed, touching someone else's. Sure he had just done the same thing, but that was different. He hadn't done it in front of her, and she didn't even care about him anymore, right? But she could at least have the decency to not do it on a front porch in mid day.

There was Brooke and Nathan who saw Haley and Chase both holding one of James' hands and thinking how they looked like the perfect little family that everyone dreams about having. Nathan was furious. He didn't want Chase touching his son. That was his son, not Chase's. Chase had no right to be standing that close to James, or Haley for that matter. But it was then that Nathan realized that he had just been kissing another woman, so he couldn't say much. And Brooke, well she just hated Chase for leaving her in the first place.

And there was Rachel. She saw Mouth's arm around Brooke and she just about died. She was ready to rip every hair on that slut's pretty little head out. But then she looked back at Nathan. Everything she'd ever wanted, and right now it looked like she had him, so why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

**I like reviews. :) Please leave one.**


	8. Who Never Did, And Who Always Will

**A/N: So here's Chapter 8. This is the last one I already have written, so it may take longer to update, because I also have to figure out what's going to happen. :D  
Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Only my ideas.**

* * *

Neither of them could find the words to say to the other, so they simply sat in silence for a long while. He watched her as she bit her lip, thinking about what had just happened.  
"Come here." She said finally and he did as he was told. Their lips crashed together for a few seconds, before she pulled away.  
"I love Chase." She confessed nervously.  
"I love Rachel." He sighed thankfully.  
They both laughed for a few moments, realizing how stupid this all was.  
"So there's only one way to get them back." Brooke said simply.  
"And what would that be?" Mouth asked curiously.  
He listened intently as Brooke told him of her plan and he quickly agreed. It was the only way.

Nathan felt terrible as he watched Haley walk away. He saw the tears flood her eyes and fly to the ground as she turned her head, hiding the hurt on her pale face and running away as fast as her feet could carry her and little James. Chase too seemed hurt, but Nathan hadn't the faintest clue why at first. But soon enough it hit him. Seeing Brooke and Mouth together. He obviously still loved Brooke. But he knew Haley was more hurt than Chase would ever be. Brooke and Chase weren't married. Chase glared at Nathan for a moment before turning to run after Haley, knowing she was completely devastated. Nathan sighed, knowing that things had been screwed up enough without him kissing Rachel. But now, Haley might never forgive him and he didn't know if he could handle that.

He turned to face Rachel who had simply sitting beside him complete silence since they had first kissed. She looked at him and she just seemed lost.  
"Nathan." She whispered.  
"Don't worry about it." Nathan shook his head, turning away from her and standing up but she grabbed his hand and he looked back down at her.  
"You're all I ever wanted you know?" Rachel said, smiling at him.  
Nathan sighed, sitting back down beside her and opening his mouth to reply, but she cut him off.  
"And I would have done anything to have look at me like you look at Haley. I know you love her, and I know you love James. So do the right thing, and get them back."  
Nathan stared at Rachel like she had three heads, wondering how she had changed so much in these 4 years.  
"There's a time in your life, when you realize who matters, who never did and who always will." Rachel said in response to the look Nathan was giving her. She then gave him one last hug, before walking away.

Haley collapsed into his arms, only seeking comfort. She was living her worst nightmare. Nathan really didn't care about her or James. The past 4 years had changed everyone and everything they had once known, and Haley didn't think she liked it.  
"Haley, there has to be an explanation for all this." Chase said, images of Brooke and Mouth, flashing in his mind.  
"Yeah there is. The explanation is that Nathan is a stuck up selfish ass just like his dad and Rachel is a dumb husband stealing bitch, just like I always said." Haley screamed.  
Chase sighed, "How about I watch James for a couple of hours and you go sort things out. Talk to Nathan, or Lucas. Or just go get some ice cream, whatever you need to do. I'll take James back to Brooke's."  
Haley thought about this for a moment before finally agreeing. She had looked after James for 6 months straight, she could use a break. So James took Chase's hand and she went to do what she knew she had to.

Peyton had fallen asleep on the couch, her head against Lucas' chest. Lucas was wide awake, playing with Peyton's curly, blonde hair. Suddenly, the phone rang and not wanting it to wake Peyton, he grabbed it quickly.  
"Hello?" He squeaked.  
"Why haven't you called me yet, Peyton?"  
It couldn't be... Lucas thought. But it was. Jake Jagielski was calling Peyton. HIS Peyton. And what was funnier was Jake actually thought he was talking to Peyton.  
"I...uhm...fell asleep." Lucas answered in the most Peyton-esque voice he could manage.  
"Oh. I guess that's okay. So, I was wondering if I could take you out on Friday?"  
Lucas almost exploded, but somehow regained his composure, "Uhm, no. Sorry. I'm busy."  
"Oh." Jake said, clearly upset by the answer.  
"Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go, um, wash my hair." And he hung up the phone before Jake could say anymore.  
He sighed, looking down at her. He was going to have a long discussion with her when she woke up.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	9. Confusion

**A/N: Chapter 9!!! I want to take this time to say a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are what keeps me going, so thank you all SO much. Anyways, here's the next chapter, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

"Haley? Is that you?"  
Haley nodded, smiling at the woman that stood before her.  
There were tears in the woman's eyes as she pulled Haley into her arms, hugging her tightly.  
"It's been so long." She whispered.  
Haley simply nodded, "Four long years since I've been here. And I'm thinking now I should have just stayed away."  
Karen raised her eyebrows. "Sit down, Haley. I'll get you a coffee and then we can talk."

Haley took a seat on the couch and Karen returned, cup of coffee in hand. Haley accepted it with a smile as Karen sat down beside her.  
"Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
Haley took a sip of her coffee, "Nathan ran away from home 6 months ago. I hadn't seen him or talked to him in all that time. He lost his job, and lost his mind apparently, leaving me to take care of James. This is the first time in 6 months that I haven't been with James, because he goes everywhere with me. I can't afford a babysitter. But Chase offered to take him for the afternoon, and I just couldn't say no, especially after what I've been through in the past two days."  
"What happened?" Karen asked, a look of concern in her eyes.  
"Well let's see. I show up in town for Whitey's funeral, and I needed a place to stay. So I found Brooke living at mine and Nathan's old apartment and she said we could stay with her for as long as I needed because I didn't have the money to leave town again. I was happy because something was finally going my way. But then Nathan showed up, because Brooke had offered him a room earlier, and he had said no. But he showed up anyways. So he's been a real jerk to me the whole time, and Brooke was trying to get us back together and..." But she just couldn't keep going. She burst into tears at the thought of Rachel being anywhere near her husband.

"And what, Haley?" Karen said, placing her hand on Haley's shoulder.  
"I saw him kissing Rachel this morning." Haley said quietly, holding back the tears that wanted so badly to pour down her face. But she wouldn't let them.  
"Like father, like son." Karen muttered, just quietly enough so Haley couldn't hear her.

Nathan still hadn't moved from the steps. He was so confused about all that had happened in the last two days. He had gone from never wanting to see Haley again, to realizing he still loved her, to kissing Rachel. He still couldn't believe he'd done that. He didn't even like Rachel. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He buried his face in his hands, knowing that Haley would never take him back, not in a million years.

"Excuse me."  
Nathan looked up, and hated what he saw.  
"Why the hell do you have my kid?" He asked, getting right in Chase's face.  
"Because Haley asked me to watch him." Chase said slowly, "I told her I'd bring him back here."  
"Look, Haley is mine and so is James, so back off." Nathan said threateningly.  
"I think you've..." But Chase stopped as Nathan grabbed James and ran down the street, leaving Chase standing there in shock.

"Hello." Peyton muttered as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Finally." He sighed.  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
He nodded. "While you were sleeping, I got a phone call from a Jake Jagielski asking if you wanted  
to go out Friday night. He thought I was you."  
Peyton blushed, "I'm sorry. He came by here earlier, and he, he just kind of, kissed my cheek. I had told him that we were over, because at that point we were, and I...I don't know Luke. What do you need me to say?"  
"Do you love Jake?"  
"What?"  
"Answer the question Peyton. Do you love Jake Jagielski."  
"I love you, Lucas."  
"That doesn't answer my question Peyton."  
"I don't know." Peyton whispered.  
"When you figure it out, you let me know." Lucas said as he got up off the couch.  
"Lucas wait." Peyton yelled but it was too late. The door slammed shut and he was gone, and there was nothing Peyton could do about it.

"Brooke open up!" He exclaimed.  
The door swung open and there she was.  
"What do you want Chase?" Brooke said folding her arms and glaring at him.  
"I need your help." Chase said quickly.  
"Why would I help you?"  
"Because I was watching James for Haley and Nathan took James and ran. We have to find him or Haley will kill me."  
Brooke's jaw dropped. She quickly grabbed some shoes and ran out the door.  
She was going to find James if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**Let me know what you think:)**


	10. I Decide

**A/N: Wow. Here we are 10 chapters and 53 reviews later! You guys are so great, thanks so much for reading :) I'm going to try and keep updating just as frequently, but I have started another story called _The Choices We Make_, so it may take a bit longer than usual considering I have two stories to update. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

"We need to go to the police." He told her, "File a "Missing Persons" report."  
She nodded quickly and so together they ran down to the police station.  
Brooke was worried about James, and worried about Nathan. She doubted Nathan would hurt his own kid, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't really know who Nathan was anymore, and when he got angry lately, anything was possible.  
Chase held open the door at the station for Brooke and she smiled at him.  
"Thanks."  
"Not a problem." Chase grinned.  
But as much as he wanted Brooke back, they had bigger problems to deal with right now.

"Hello, I'd like to file a missing persons report."  
"Name?" The boring lady behind the desk asked.  
"Well mine is Brooke Davis, and the little boy James Scott was...well he was kidnapped by his dad, Nathan Scott."  
"Does the father not have parental rights?"  
"Well...he does, but he..."  
"I'm sorry. Unless there is a court order saying he is not allowed to be around the boy, technically he has not been kidnapped. I'm sorry Miss Davis, my hands are tied."  
"This is a matter of life and death!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"Do you have reason to believe Mr. Scott would harm his own son?"  
"Well, no I guess not. But I don't really know, maybe." Brooke frowned.

"Look lady," Chase cut in, "If we don't find that kid soon, there are going to be problems, and if you're not going to help us tell us now, so we can find someone else who can."  
The lady rolled her eyes. She fished through some papers before handing them one.  
"Fill this out," She said, "I'll give the kid's description to some of our officers, tell them to be on the look out. If we find anything we'll let you know."  
"Thank you." Brooke smiled, taking the paper and pen from the woman.

As they walked over to sit down, Brooke whispered, "Nice one, Chase."  
Chase simply shrugged, "It was nothing."  
"Nothing?!" Brooke exclaimed, "You totally might just have saved James' life. And I'd say that's pretty amazing."  
Chase felt his stomach go weak. Brooke Davis had pretty much just called him amazing.  
"I, I love you Brooke." Chase stuttered.  
Brooke's eyes widened. "I don't know...what to say."  
"Forget it, it was stupid."  
Brooke shook her head, "No, no it was..."  
She simply smiled. And then she kissed him, right there in the police station.  
When they broke apart, Chase was grinning from ear to ear.

"Look," He said. "I need to explain. I was never jealous of you flirting with other guys. I was scared of getting my heart broken again. It was dumb, I know and I should've never done it. I've missed you so damn much."  
"I would've never broken your heart, Chase. I loved you. I still do." Brooke laughed, "But right now, I say we find James. We'll figure this all out later."  
Chase nodded, turning back to the form he was filling out, but he kept glancing over at Brooke, unable to believe that she had been okay with all of it. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

She dialled his number, and waited for him to pick up. One ring, two rings, three...  
"He-Hello?" She stuttered.  
"Hey Peyton. Something wrong?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, kind of."  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"I love you."  
"Peyton, I love you too..."  
"But I can't be with you."  
"What?" Jake exclaimed.  
"Jake, I'm sorry. Someone else has my heart."  
Jake sighed, "That Lucas Scott has to be the luckiest guy on earth. Because he stole the heart of the only girl I've ever really loved."  
"I never meant to hurt you, Jake. But you had to know."  
"I know, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. I would have loved you for the rest of my life, Peyton."  
"I'll always love you Jake. But someone got to my heart before you did. So, I'll talk to you later?"  
"Yeah, see you around."

And they hung up, but they both knew that they would probably never talk to each other again, and that if they ever saw each other they would ignore each other. Things were just to awkward now. But that was the price Peyton paid for love.

"Do you love him, Haley?" Karen asked softly, as she hugged the petite woman.  
"You know, I must have been asked that question a gazillion times in the last two days, and every time I've answered yes. But now, now I'm just not so sure. He messed up Karen, he hurt me. And I don't know if I can forgive him."  
"Would it be easier if you and James stayed here with Lily, Lucas and I?"  
Haley thought about this for a moment, the living arrangements had been kind of awkward considering all that was going on.  
"You know what? I might have to take you up on that offer."  
"Good." Karen smiled.  
"Okay, well I'm going back to Brooke's place to get my stuff and James and then we'll be here later this afternoon."  
Karen nodded, "See you soon!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Leave a review!**


	11. Waiting For You

**A/N: Things are slowly starting to fall in the place for them, and I have a feeling that the story will be over in a few more chapters. I know how it's going to end already, so I feel like 3 or 4 more chapters and we'll have our ending. Maybe more, maybe less. I don't know. But I'd like to be able to focus my attention on one fic at a time, and this one is closer to being done than the other so I'm going to concentrate on finishing this one up in the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

She dialled another number and listened as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" She heard him ask.  
"I called Jake." She said bluntly.  
"And?" Lucas questioned.  
"I told him I loved him."  
"Good for you Peyton, I'm glad you finally made a decision." Lucas said simply, "Now if you don't mind..."  
"I wasn't done." Peyton said to him.  
"Well go on then." He sighed.  
"I told him I loved him, but someone else has my heart."  
Lucas was completely stunned. He had been expecting Peyton to choose Jake.  
"And who is this someone else?" Lucas asked nervously.  
"Well, I think you might know him. Tall, muscular, handsome, last name Scott."  
"You're choosing Nathan over me?" Lucas said in mock humiliation, "You do know he's married right? Although things with him and Haley..."  
But Peyton cut him off, "I'm choosing you, silly."  
"I love you, Peyton."  
"I love you too." Peyton replied, "You have my heart. Always have, always will."  
Lucas smiled, "And you have mine. Forever."

"If I were a man who's wife won't talk to me and I was jealous of a guy who doesn't even want my wife, and my wife doesn't want and I stole my kid to get my revenge, where would I go?"  
"Well first of all, Brooke, you aren't any of that. So it'll probably be a bit hard to imagine that. It's not exactly a situation you find yourself in every day."  
"Point taken." Brooke said, smiling goofily.  
"Second of all, forgetting all the crap about being jealous and not being spoken to, why don't we just try and figure out where Nathan would go?" Chase laughed.  
"Good idea!" Brooke exclaimed, "You know for a dumb guy, you can be pretty smart sometimes."  
"I'll ignore the fact that you just insulted me, and take that as a compliment." Chase said.  
Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.  
"So, where would Nathan go?" Chase asked, "You know the guy better than I do."

Brooke thought about it for a moment. If she was Nathan, where would she go? And that's when it hit her.  
"I know where he went." Brooke said.  
And Chase didn't even question it, he just told her to lead the way. They were going to find Nathan and James before Haley found out what had happened and murdered them for letting Nathan take him.

Mouth sat on the table down at the River Court. Memories that he had once pushed out of sight and out of mind, came flooding back as he saw this place again. He remembered Lucas and Nathan playing their one on one game here. He remembered Lucas and Skills both leaving the River Court and joining the Ravens. He remembered Jimmy's happy face, a face that he had forgotten all about when he too had followed Lucas, becoming announcer for the Ravens games. A face that for the last bit of his life had become unrecognizable, and a face that no one knew. Everyone had forgotten about Jimmy Edwards. But his death had changed the lives of every Tree Hill High student. His death had made them who they were today.

He thought about all his friends, all the people he'd graduated with. There was Lucas, someone he had always been really close with, who seemed to have lost Peyton once again. There was Nathan, who had gone from being a jerk, to being a really great guy, to being a jerk again. There was Haley, who had lost the man she had once cared about so much and had been basically abandoned. There was Brooke, who had so much to offer, but after her break up with Chase, had lost her spark. There was Peyton, who had never been a very lucky person, having lost almost everything she cared about. There was Chase, who Mouth knew very little about to begin with, he hadn't even known he was back in town. But Chase, was an idiot for ever leaving Brooke. And Rachel. His Rachel. He had always had countless childhood crushes on the pretty, popular girls. But this thing he had with Rachel, it was different. He loved Rachel, with his whole heart. But he didn't think Rachel even cared. She cared about herself. She cared about Nathan. But never Mouth. He had never meant a thing to her. And that hurt. It hurt that she wouldn't even give him a chance.

"Hey Mouth."  
He turned around and there she was, but whether she was going to give him a chance or not was still unknown.

She knocked on the door one more time.  
"Brooke? Chase? Nathan?" She shouted, but still there was no answer. So she sat on the step, figuring they had to come home eventually.  
Little did she know how wrong she was.

* * *

**Oooh, drama :) Okay so that was kind of, cliff hangery in more ways than one :D I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Leave a review :)**


	12. All You Need Is Love

**A/N: Chapter 12! Okay, so there will be AT LEAST 2 more chapters, but there could be more. I'm not quite sure yet. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Mouth said, as she walked towards the table he was sitting on.  
"I made a big mistake. And it took kissing another man for me to realize that. I said to Nathan, 'There's a time in your life when you realize who matters, who never did, and who always will'. Nathan never mattered, and you always will, Mouth. It's taken me this long to realize that you're my world and I'm not going to give that up for anything. I love you, Mouth."  
Mouth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel loved him, she was giving him a chance.  
She smiled softly at him and he got up off the table, running over towards her and pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently.

When they broke apart, Mouth laughed, "You'll always matter to me too Rachel. I love you."  
Rachel smiled, her eyes filled with tears of joy, as she hugged Mouth again, knowing this was where she belonged. And sitting back on the table, they sat together for hours, just talking about everything, from life after high school to how much they missed the other. And they were both happy, because they knew this was going to last forever.

For the third time since he'd been home, he was standing on her doorstep. The difference was, this time she was expecting him. The door swung open and there she was. It wasn't very often that Peyton Sawyer smiled, so when she did it was a miracle. But there she was, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hey you." Lucas said softly.  
Peyton just couldn't stop smiling. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly and he softly kissed the top of her head.  
"Don't ever leave me again." Peyton whispered.  
"I would never do that to you." He smiled.

"Are we there yet?"  
"You sound like a 5 year old Chase. Stop whining."  
"Well sorry, but we have been running for a really long time."  
"We're almost there." Brooke laughed.  
"Good."  
It was barely seconds later when Brooke whispered, "We're here."  
And there they were. Nathan sitting there with James on his lap.  
"The docks?" Chase asked, "Why is he here?"  
"This is where he and Haley first met for tutoring and he gave her that silly plastic bracelet that apparently means so much to the two of them. This is where they pretty much fell in love."  
"Wow." Chase said, eyebrows raised.

Nathan had his back turned to them, so they walked over, figuring he didn't know they were there.  
"What are you guys doing here?" He muttered, not turning around.  
"How did you...?" Brooke asked.  
"I heard you guys talking." Nathan shrugged.  
"You need to come home." Brooke said softly.  
Nathan shook his head, "I don't have a home. Haley is my home, and she won't forgive me. And I don't honestly expect to be forgiven. I really messed things up this time."  
"She loves you, man." Chase smiled.  
"She's been wanting you to come back to her for 6 damn months now, Nate." Brooke whispered.  
"I can't do it. I can't go back." Nathan said nervously.  
"Sure you can. You love Haley, and you love James. And they love you. That's all you should need. Is love." Brooke said softly.

Nathan turned to face them, "You know, when I ran away, I knew right then and there that it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. But I did it anyways. Because running was easier than staying. I had to choose between what was right and what was easy, and I chose the easy way out. I gave up everything I ever cared about for what was easiest. I don't deserve Haley. She should be happy."  
Brooke shook her head, "Don't you see it? 'Cause if you don't you're a damn fool Nathan Scott."  
Nathan simply shrugged.  
"Haley doesn't need to deserve you. What matters is she LOVES you. And without you, she isn't happy. Have you not seen how depressed she's been lately? You destroyed her life by leaving. And until you come back, she'll never be happy."  
Nathan looked up at Brooke and nodded.  
"Let's go." He laughed, "I have a wife to win back."

Haley was still sitting on the doorstep, feeling like an idiot for forgetting her key. She looked up at the sky that was darkening with every passing second. She buried her face in her hands. When were they going to come back? But then all of a sudden, her head felt wet. She looked up once again, and saw that it was raining. She sighed. _Just my luck, right?_ She thought. She looked down the street once more and not seeing anyone, she decided she wasn't going to sit here in the rain. She had no choice but run to the closest house she knew.

* * *

**Leave a review. They make me happy:)**


	13. Until Tomorrow

**A/N: CHAPTER 13:) This is the second last chapter of the story, sad I know, but true. It's a bit short, but I had to end it here. I wanted to see if any of you can figure it out. (Don't worry, you'll understand what I mean by the end) So without further ado, Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill ain't mine.**

* * *

Haley was literally pounding on the door, hoping and praying someone would answer. But there wasn't one. There wasn't one, because no one was home. She was soaked to the bone, and her clothes were so heavy they dragged off her petite frame. She realized that her best hope was to go back to Brooke's house and wait for someone there.  
"Damn it, Peyton." She muttered, wishing her curly blonde friend had been home, because she now had to run back in the pouring rain.  
She ran, and she cried because her life was so damn messed up. She had lost her husband, she was raising a 4 year old all by herself, and she had come back to the one place she had once sworn she'd never return to.

She knocked on Brooke's door, and was beyond ecstatic when the door swung open. There he was, the one man that made her weak in the knees, and gave her butterflies in the stomach.  
"I have to do something." Nathan whispered.  
"There's nothing you can do that would surprise me right now."  
And moments later, he kissed her. It was nothing passionate, just sweet and simple, but it meant the world to Haley.  
"Except maybe that..." Haley said softly, as they broke apart.  
"I love you, Haley. Always and Forever. And I know I've been an ass, and I know I've made some pretty huge mistakes, and maybe you'll never be able to forgive me, but I want you back. I need you. I can't live without you."  
"Tell you what." Haley smiled, "I'll forgive you, if you let me inside so I don't have to stand out in the rain."  
"Deal." Nathan grinned, stepping aside to let her in. They joined Brooke, Chase and James on the couch, once Haley had a towel. Brooke, Chase and Nathan had all agreed it would be best to forget this afternoon's fiasco had ever happened.

"So," Brooke said, "I take it you two have made up."  
She laughed as she watched Nathan snake his arms around Haley's stomach and she was leaning on his shoulder.  
"You could say that." Haley said, grinning mischievously.  
"Good. Because honestly, I was really about to give up on you two. You're both so damn stubborn." Brooke sighed.  
"I second that." Chase nodded.  
Haley's jaw dropped, as if she had taken offence to what her friends had said, but by the sparkle in her eye, they could tell it didn't bother her in the least.

Just then, the phone rang and Brooke leapt up to answer it.  
They listened as she talked to whoever it was that was calling and then looked at her questioningly as she hung up.  
"What?" She asked, wondering why they were all looking at her.

Peyton and Lucas were both laughing their heads off as they entered the house.  
"Mom, we're home!"  
"Hey, you two." Karen smiled, greeting them with towels, as they were both soaking wet. They had run all the way from Peyton's house in the rain.  
"Thanks, Ms. Roe."  
"Please Peyton, call me Karen."  
"Right," Peyton grinned.  
"There was a call for you while you were out." Karen told Lucas.  
"From who?"  
"Skills."  
Lucas raised his eyebrows, he hadn't talked to Skills in 4 years.  
"He wants you to call him back."  
Lucas nodded, "Okay. I'll do that now. You two can talk."

He walked over to the kitchen, picking up the phone of the hook and dialling Skills' number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Skills, you called?"  
"Oh yeah, man. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"  
Skills laughed, "We didn't think you'd remember..."

* * *

**So what's going on tomorrow? Can anyone figure it out:) Let me know what you think!**


	14. Together Again

**A/N: So here it is. The end. If I feel inspired, I might write a sequel later, but I have other ideas right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) I want to thank all you reviewers one more time, you guys are the best thank you sooo much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

They were all there. Four years later, and they had somehow kept their promise to each other. They laughed as they looked down at the writing on the ground. It was so...high school. But that didn't matter. It still brought tears to their eyes all these years later. They stood in a circle, staring at the ground, no one quite sure what to say in a moment like this. There wasn't really anything to say, just the fact that they were here said it all.

"So, here we are." Lucas whispered.  
Everyone nodded, but still no one said anything.  
"What happened to us?" Brooke asked finally, "We're the same, but it's all so... different."  
"We grew up." Peyton laughed.  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Thanks P. Sawyer, but seriously. I mean, even though most of us fell apart while we went away, everything went back to normal when we came home. But at the same time, it doesn't feel like it used to."  
"I haven't talked to any of you since that night." Mouth added.

"Life happened." Skills shrugged, "We all left, to find what we wanted, and we came back, not sure we found it. I went to college, to play basketball. But it's not what I really needed. I needed this," He smiled, his arm around Bevin.  
"I'm sorry." Bevin said suddenly.  
"For what?" Fergie asked.  
"I lied to Rachel."  
Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
"I told you that when we left here and went out into the world, people like you would still need to be who you were in high school, and I would get to be whoever I wanted to. But I realized, I want to be the person I was in high school. I like that person."  
"Things have changed." Rachel smiled, "We realized that this is who we're supposed to be."  
"Where we're supposed to be. We're supposed to be here," Chase grinned, "Together."  
"I second that." Junk laughed.

No one said anything for a moment, but then a smile spread on Peyton's face. She ran over to the table where a basketball sat, and screamed, "Girls versus boys!"  
They didn't move at first, memories of that night coming back to them. But then they too, smiled and joined Peyton on the court. **Their** court. It did after all, have their names written all over it. It was as if nothing had changed, as if they'd been here all along, because really when they thought about it, things were exactly as they'd left them. Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Chase, Mouth and Rachel, Nathan and Haley, Bevin and Skills, and Fergie, and Junk. So much had changed, but it was okay, because they were all together again.

You can hear two different stories of what happened that night. The guys say they let the girls win, that they were just being gentleman. The girls say the boys didn't stand a chance against them. But who won, and how they did, didn't matter. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. That night, they made a promise. Every 4 years they would come back here, no matter how much had changed or stayed the same. Even if they all hated each other, or if they saw each other every day anyways or if they were in their 80's. They were going to come back because it was the way things were supposed to be.

"So, you ready to lose again?" Lucas asked his little brother.  
"You cheated last time." Nathan grinned.  
"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, but it doesn't really matter, because I'm going to beat you fair and square, again."  
"Oh, you're asking for it now." Nathan laughed.  
"Maybe I am." Lucas said, as he passed Nathan the ball.  
Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing how competitive the Scott brothers could get. They all took their seats at the table, just like they had 4 years ago.  
"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to another historic night." Mouth said.

"You sure you up for this, old man?" Nathan asked.  
"I could do this forever little, brother." Lucas smiled, and with that Nathan took the first shot and the game began.  
"See guys," Brooke said, "I told you we'd be friends forever."  
And everyone smiled because they knew it was true, and life was finally back to the way it once was.

* * *

**Leave a review, and let me know what you think:)**


End file.
